Левиа Баризоль
: Другие значения, см Хозяйка Адского Двора (значения) Левиа была одним из четырех богов в Эвиллиосе. После ссоры с богом солнца из-за Третьего периода была преобразована вместе со своим братом-близнецом в двуглавого дракона. Она ненавидела это слияние, потому решила устроить хаос в Третьем периоде, однако была запечатана внутри "Греха". После того как ей удалось сбежать из ковчега несколько столетий спустя, она и ее близнец воплотились в труп Эллуки Чирклатии. Биография Ранние годы : "Не дожидаясь конца спора, бог солнца превратил богов-близнецов в двуглавого дракона. Изгнанный из Рая разгневанный дракон пытался уничтожить Третий период, который помогал создать." -Выдержка из Ветхого Завета Библии Левин, Книга 1, Генезис. Левиа Баризоль родилась во Второй Период как дитя Рахаб Баризоль и одного из ее многочисленных любовников. В возрасте шести лет она поступила в университет, чтобы изучать ум. В конечном итоге, окончив школу, стала психиатром в клинике и исследовательском институте Элда Иггдры, изучая ненормальное поведение и Синдром Наследственного Зла в частности. В процессе учебы узнала, что "злоба" была не из этого мира. По мере того, как Второй период стал погибать из-за необузданного распространения синдрома HER, Левиа была одной из нескольких ученых, отобранных для посадки на Ковчег - один из нескольких кораблей, предназначенных для поиска обитаемых планет для переселения. Испытывая убийственные импульсы злобы, Левия посоветовалась с физиком, живой маской, Сетом Твайрайтом , о том, как вылечить себя. После того как ее коллега предложил попробовать убить вторую "ее" из альтернативной реальности, Левия согласилась и заглянула через зеркало в другой мир, где и увидела своего близнеца противоположного пола - Бегемо . Когда она готовилась убить его, Левия вдруг поняла, что ее коллега пытается через нее убить Бегемо для своих целей, тогда она предложила близнецу бежать с ней, так как Второй период обречен. Затем Левия и Бегемо сели на "Ковчег" и успешно сбежали вместе с другими учёными, в количестве семидесяти человек. Во время поездки Левия разработала вариант Чёрного Ящика «Типа L» , который мог бы переместить данные души в другое тело, хотя и только с общим согласием всех членов корабля. Когда они потеряли контакт со всеми своими космическими кораблями, экипаж «Ковчега» понял, что они были последними жителями Земли и решил создать новый вид в образе землян. Найдя новую планету, они приступили к строительству нового мира и видов. Во время этого Сет, который тайно сел на «Ковчег», спровоцировал гибель 62 членов экипажа и заразил новые виды, дабы иметь возможность развития синдрома HER. Левия сохранила данные душ мертвых членов экипажа и скорбящего Элда, чтобы переродить их как лесных духов в новом мире. Остальная команда, включая Левию, предложила им перевоплотиться в богов, чтобы вести людей, не подозревая о том, что сами были заражены HER. Кроме того, Левия создала Адский Двор в качестве способа для распределения между HER и добрыми душами. Когда Элд и другой член экипажа, Хазуки, не согласились с этим планом, Левия присоединилась к остальным, пытаясь убить их, чтобы обрести согласие экипажа и позволить им использовать Чёрную Шкатулку Типа L. Это привело к тому, что Ковчег рухнул и убил всех на борту, оставляя только данные о душе; хотя Левия и Бегемо планировали сбежать, переместив свои души в тело дракона (Элд и Хазуки (он же Сикл) заранее саботировали этот план). Левия и ее коллеги в течение некоторого времени оставались в ловушке «Ковчега», а новые люди начали строить свои объединения. Примерно в это же время они забыли о существовании одного из своих коллег, ставшим лунной богиней. В конце концов, люди Левианты открыли «Ковчег», и Левия с Бегемо начали шептать Алисе Мэрри-Го-Раунд , установив ее как пророка и себя как богов, с высокомерным описанием создания Третьего Периода. Этим двум поклонялись в новой вере Левина, и храм был построен вокруг Ковчега, переименованного в «Грешный» ковчег. 13 Ложные Боги : "Эй, дорогой, ты слышишь этот голос? Эй, дорогой, если ты можешь слышать меня, прошу, брось мое тело в ковчег, чтобы воскресить меня." : -Левиа в теле "Эллуки Чирклатии" Кириллу Клокворкеру. Во время установления богов, земляне вступили в контакт с Сетом Твайрайтом, который перевоплотился как человек, а позже стал ученым в новом Магическом королевстве Левианта; поддавшись своему HER синдрому, Левиа и другие замышляли уничтожить Третий период вместе с ним. Поскольку Сет отказался переместить их в новые тела, Левиа и Бегемо задумали создать правильные тела для себя, планируя сделать их с земной ДНК, чтобы они могли использовать Черный ящик типа L и освободиться из греха. В BT 005 два «бога», выступая в роли родителей Алисы, сказали той, что они уничтожат мир, если их поклонники не очистят Ковчег, создав для них человеческие сосуды. Пророк Мерри-Го-Раунд поделилась ложью двух богов с народом и начала проект «Ма», чтобы создать подходящие сосуды-близнецы для их обитания; её второй проект, наконец, создал близнецов Гензеля и Гретель 27 декабря, EC 0, однако их мать, Мета Зальмховер, бежала с ними. Поскольку проект «Ма» сталкивался с непрекращающимися неудачами на протяжении многих лет, Левия и Бегемо стали нетерпеливыми. После того, как Кирилл Часовщик стал свидетелем того, как его сестра Ирина убила его невесту Эллуку Чирклатию в EC 013, боги-близнецы решили побудить человека освободить их, не желая ждать, пока их тела вырастут, и зная, что в качестве клона человеческой формы Сета, Кирилл мог использовать Чёрный Ящик Типа L. Притворяясь Эллукой, Левия заставила Кирилла положить труп Эллуки в «Черный ящик» под предлогом её воскрешения. После того, как Кирилл использовал « Clockwork Secret Art », чтобы восстановить устаревшее устройство, он использовал Чёрный Ящик. Однако, прежде чем Левия и Бегемо могли высвободиться из тела дракона, зверь стал жестоким и уничтожил Ковчег, а Черный Ящик передал Левии и Бегемо в труп Эллуки вместо того, чтобы взорваться из-за неправильного использования. Вечная ведьма Основная статья: Эллука Клокворкер '' : «Волшебница. Раньше, когда она была еще «Эллукой Часовщицей» она была волшебницей в самом истинном воплощении''.» -Ма относительно перевоплощения Левиа и Бегемо. После неожиданного взрыва, вызванного Грехом, души богов-близнецов были освобождены от заточения и непреднамеренно воплотились в трупе Эллуки Чирклатии, Левия стала сознательным владельцем, в то время как Бегемо дремал в подсознании. Левия верила в то что является настоящей Эллукой и очнувшись посреди руин Левианты, очень горевала. «Эллука Часовщица» встретилась с Элдом несколько лет спустя и получила задание, связанное со сбором сосудов греха, для того, что бы «скрасить» свое бессмертие. Веками Эллука путешествовала через Эвиллиос, помогая любому нуждающемуся, с которым она сталкивалась. После того как она не смогла забрать сосуд Похоти, находившийся в собственности Сатериазиса Веномании, волшебница обменялась телами с Луканой Окто, чтобы защитить ее от Абисс I.R. После провальной попытки обрести Бокал Кончиты, волшебница бежала из Вельзении, чтобы служить королю Арту в королевстве Люцифении, где стала известна как одна из Трех Героев. После смерти короля Арта и его жены королевы Анны, Эллука предвидела разрушение Люцифении под тираническим господством одержимой злом принцессы Рилиан. Волшебница воплотила лесных духов Микаэлу и Гумиллию в людей и взяла их в ученики, чтобы помочь предотвратить упадок королевства. После смерти Микаэлы и падения Люцифении, Эллука и Гумиллия продолжали поиск судов греха на континенте, преследуя красную волшебницу-кошку, также ищущую сосуды. После того, как Эллука противостояла Еве Мунлит и поменялась с ней телами, повторно пробужденные воспоминания о перевоплощении богов близнецов пробудились. Отрицая свою истинную сущность, Эллука продолжала преследовать красную кошку Ирину Часовщицу и в конечном счете дралась с ней на дуэли в Плато Меригорд 30 января, EC 611. После того, как Ирина активировала свой Черный ящик типа S во время дуэли, Левия была перенесена в свой внутренний психологический мир и была вынуждена противостоять реальности ее истинной личности. Противостояние реальности : «''Теперь, как насчет возобновить наш поединок! Левия и ы, что всегда с ней наряду! Бегемо!» : -Ирина Часовщица После того, как Ирина активировала Черный ящик, Левия оказалась в альтернативном мире, затем поднялась по винтовой лестнице наверх. Поднявшись, она увидела Бегемо, Ирину, Гумилию и Еву, в их первоначальной форме. Пытаясь понять, что происходит, Левия погрузилась в размышления, пока Гумиллия распрашивала Ирину о местонахождении Эллуки. После того, как Ирина рассказала про убийство ею Эллуки 600 лет назад, тело "Эллуки Часовщицы" искало хозяина, и нашло его в лице Левии-Бегемо. Левия лишь кивнула, дав понять ей, что это было известно и раньше и бросила взгляд на Еву. Гумилия подошла к ней ближе и положила ладонь на ее щеку, заметив, что помнит ее лицо. Потом Левия подошла к "Греху", находящемуся в центре и подтвердила, что он действительно настоящий. Ирина рассказала, что сейчас они находятся в ее сознании, поэтому и появились в своем первоначальном виде. Левия несколько раз ударила ковчег, крича, что Сет не имел права возомнять себя пятым богом и творить что вздумается. Затем богиня посмотрела на Ирину и задала вопрос, была ли она Эллукой. Irina admitted she only recently obtained conclusive evidence before pointing out there were some oddities when she thought back on it. When the mage pointed out Elluka Clockworker visited her "old friend" Held after the Levianta Catastrophe, Levia listened to her explanation that she neither heard such a story from Elluka nor know her to have ever left Levianta during her entire life despite the rumors she was communicating with Held. Levia then concluded that the priestess of Lighwatch's death meant she couldn't have been acquainted with the earth god. Потом Ирина возразила о том, может ли Элд быть ее другом, и сказала о том, что не слышала, чтобы Эллука была родственницей богов. Отойдя от ковчега, Левия отметила, что это точно так, и Элд ее старый друг. Ирина начала волноваться, ведь боги близнецы имели связь с Элдом, Сиклом и владели телом Эллуки, а потому могут напасть на нее. Levia agreed, surmising that she was tasked to search for the vessels of sin so he could monitor her. Admitting it had worked until his life neared its end five hundred years later, the god cited he therefore gave her a new monitor as she approached Gumillia. Putting a hand on the former spirit's shoulder, Levia asked to confirm that she was the monitor. The former kin admitted she was and confirmed Held's intent to have her act as the Mage of Eternity's apprentice. As Gumillia began to qualify the purpose was in case the god ever regained her memories, Levia interjected that the plan would've been to have Michaela help her seal the gods away again. As the crying kin admitted to the fact again and tried to explain her guilt, Levia gently stroked her head, telling the woman she knew and that the mage knew her, stating that she was a wonderful apprentice. After the crying god kin threw herself into her arms, Levia admitted she didn't understand why she and Michaela didn't lose their memories when they were incarnated from their animal forms. Gumillia explained they did lose them and that Held saved a copy in advanced and overwrote them immediately after the reincarnation so Elluka wouldn't find out. Levia then noted the heavy work required to do so, lamenting that the "old man" was such a sham. Once Gumillia explained there were side effects and that Michaela's fever was probably due to that while she fared better, Levia slowly moved away from her apprentice and closer to Irina. The pink-haired mage immediately questioned if she had been aware one of her friends during her time as one of the Three Heroes,Prim Marlon, was a HER and Levia hesitantly admitted she wasn't. Irina replied that that would be impossible if she were the priestess of Lighwatch who had the power to heal a HER, noting she could've prevented the Kingdom of Lucifenia's collapse had she possessed the ability. The mage then noted Elluka conversely possessed abilities she shouldn't and Levia replied that she referred to the Swap Technique. After Irina admitted it was easy to believe the ability was gained as a side effect of her resurrection in the ark, she pointed out it was even easier to believe someone else was inside Elluka Clockworker. Becoming suspicious, Levia pointed out that Irina's reasoning ability was a little too high regardless of how long she lived, claiming she couldn't have discovered the answer so easily. The bothered mage then smiled and admitted that she had found out because of Seth, explaining that he cleverly slipped in and became the Demon of Wrath while Hänsel and Gretel were creating the vessels of sin. Once the mage related she told Seth about her suspicions when they reunited centuries later, Levia listened as she confirmed that the Demon of Wrath revealed all the facts about the gods, their kin, the demons, and the mechanics of the world to her, hence her discovery about Elluka's true nature. The god then watched Irina approach Eve while describing the completion of her experiments with the Clockworker's Doll fifty years ago. Once the mage awakened Eve as the "Master of the Court" and the temple crumbled until only the scaffold they were standing on remained floating in the new grid-like space, Levia stood aghast while staring at the mage pair across from them. Irina then welcomed them all to the Court, explaining that the Master of the Court's ability to reset everything was likely the cause of Levia's memory awakening in Elluka. Once she confirmed the realm of judgment Eve created equalized everyone and made it possible to even kill gods, the mage suggested they resume their duel, challenging both twin gods to battle while conjuring massive pillars of blue fire. When Gumillia expressed her confusion that the person in the maid dress was Behemo, the embarrassed god scratched her head before confirming he was indeed her fraternal twin brother, saying he was a weirdo. Behemo immediately chided that she being too cruel, asking what was wrong with a man dressing like a woman. Before she could answer, Gumillia began arguing with Irina over her vengeful intentions for targeting the gods, the red cat mage citing it was the gods' mistake for allowing Seth to escape their ruined world with them without noticing he himself was a HER. Once the mage said it her duty as a HER to eradicate the gods and everything related to them, exclaiming she would destroy them all, the Demon of Gluttony intervened and declared she would instead reap the benefits from all their fighting and kill all of them there. Afterward, Levia watched as the demon floating above them summoned a massive skeleton, commanding her "Worldeater" to devour them. When Irina retaliated with her fire magic, telling the Demon of Gluttony to not get in her way, Levia unleashed her own lightning magic from her right hand at the so-called "ultimate dead soldier" as well, adding she wouldn't be killed so easily either. After the two's magic then clashed with Worldeater,16 the resulting blast caused Levia, Irina, and Eve's souls to fuse together into one.17 Ма Адская убийца Конец света Наследие After the duel's conclusion, the new entity comprised of Levia's and the two mages' souls and memories left Merrigod Plateau in Elluka Clockworker's body, dubbing herself "Ma".18 The mage later traded bodies withKayo Sudou and continued collecting the vessels of sin for her own ambitions.19 Levia continued to be worshipped in the Levin faith, a cult faction believing that the Magic Kingdom was destroyed because the Leviantans turned away from their teachings after they were supposedly saved when Meta Salmhofer birthed the incarnated twin gods.20 Личность и черты характера : "''Us twins' wish— was to destroy the world. If not for Sis forgetting that, that would've been realized sooner or later." : ―Behemosrc Levia was a whimsical and irritable god, sometimes hitting things to vent her anger. Her vengeful demeanor toward the sun god remained especially intense, considered undying by her brother. She similarly harbored resentments toward Held for allying with the sun god, becoming especially irritated by the earth god's deception while she was Elluka Clockworker. Despite all this, she was willing to remain civil before resorting to violence, though could become aggressive and rude when under pressure. While on amicable terms with her fellow gods, Levia strongly opposed the sun god's flippant decision to leave the world to the humans' devices and was enraged at being transformed into a dragon and banished from godhood, her Hellish Yard left abandoned and unused; as a result, she gladly spited the sun god, defying his rules and attempting to destroy the ground world before it could really begin. She similarly had a poor relationship with her brother Behemo, embarrassed with his cross dressing habit and considering her sibling a weirdo. Regardless, she cooperated with her twin during the creation of the world and imprisonment in Sin. After living through life as Elluka Clockworker for centuries, Levia maintained some of her incarnations mannerisms, such as referring to Held as an "old man". She similarly displayed attachment to her former life, dismayed when finally forced to accept the reality of her identity; likewise, the god continued to shared a close bond with her "apprentice" Gumillia, forgiving the regretful mage for lying to her and considering her an excellent pupil. She was also begrudgingly respectful of Seth's accomplishments, considering him worthy of being a god like her if not for being a HER. Навыки и умения : "I won't be killed so easily either." : ―Leviasrc Levia was knowledgeable in the creation and study of the mind,21 having formulated the method of creating human minds and understanding the mechanisms behind Seth's Black Box Type S. Being a god, Levia was an ageless immortal and automatically reincarnated after death. Despite this, she was still subject to the rules of the Third Period set by the sun god; regardless, the god was free to move between worlds without any hazard. Following her incarnation as Elluka Clockworker, Levia possessed the memories and knowledge of Elluka Chirclatia and later Eve Moonlit. Levia also possessed great magical power, becoming an expert with the reincarnation arts. She could also use the powerful Swap Technique, allowing her move her to transfer her or another soul into another body or object. After being transformed into a dragon, the god was capable of great destruction, though forced to share her physical body with her brother.22 She could also communicate with a select few humans while sealed inside Sin;23 she could also change her voice to impersonate another person. Aside from this, Levia possessed knowledge about the workings of the gods' technology and was able to operate it.24 Связь с другими персонажами Бегемо: брат Левии . Левия со временем возненавидела Бегемо и в остальном была против его неловких привычек переодеваться, считая его "чудаком". Несмотря на это, она была готова работать со своим братом в течение ее провостония Богу солнца, но продолжала считать его смущающим и после того, как они оба были освобождены от Эллуки. Бог солнца: товарищ Бог. Левия неплохо работала с Богом солнца и дружила с хозяином Небесного двора, по крайней мере, со второго периода. Несмотря на это, она не согласилась с его директивой отдать земной мир людям и поэтому восстала против него. Левия затаила злобу против него и мир он создал только усилились после того, как наказывают и печатью Бога солнца. Элд: товарищ Бог. Левия работала с ним достаточно хорошо и дружила с ним, по крайней мере, со второго периода. Несмотря на ее негодование по поводу Союза Элда с Богом солнца, который заключил ее в тюрьму, воспоминания Левии о ее дружбе с Элдом были достаточно сильны, что она вспоминала их Эллуку, иногда все еще раздражало его поведение. Эллука Чикатилия: женское воплищение Левии. Левиа без зазрения совести с притворяясь Эллукой для того, чтобы обрести свободу. После своего воплощения в теле Эллуки, Левия поверила, что она -это она и крепко цеплялся за ее новую личность, в отрицании истины в течение нескольких месяцев после ее изучения. Гумилия: знакомая Левии по. Изначально зная ее как один из Богов Кин, Левиа стала гораздо ближе к Гумлии за время ее "Эллуки Кловвокер" и считала ее дорогим другом. В результате, даже получив воспоминания, Левия не держала ничего против девушки за ее истинную роль в их отношениях, понимая, как тяжело это было для Гумиллии. Behemo: Levia's brother. Levia came to hate Behemo over time and was otherwise opposed to his embarrassing cross dressing habits, considering him a "weirdo." Despite this, she was willing to work with her brother over the course of her rebellion against the Sun God, but continued to consider him an embarrassment after they were both freed from Elluka. Sun God: fellow god. Levia worked with the sun god reasonably well and was friends with the Master of the Heavenly Yard since at least the Second Period. Despite this, she disagreed with his directive to give the ground world to the humans and so rebelled against him. Levia's grudge against him and the ground world he'd created only grew after being punished and sealed by the sun god. Held: A fellow god. Levia worked with Held reasonably well and was friends with him from at least the Second Period. Despite her resentment over Held's alliance with the sun god who imprisoned her, Levia's memories of her friendship with Held were strong enough that she recalled them as Elluka, although still irritated with his behavior at times. Elluka Chirclatia: A woman Levia impersonated. Levia had no compunction with pretending to be Elluka in order to gain her freedom. Following her incarnation into Elluka's body, Levia believed she was her and clung strongly to her new identity, in denial of the truth for months after learning it. Gumillia: An acquaintance of Levia's. Initially knowing her as one of the god kin, Levia got much closer to Gumillia over her time as "Elluka Clockworker" and considered her a dear friend. As a result, even after gaining her memories back Levia didn't hold anything against the girl for her true role in their relationship, understanding how hard it was for Gumillia. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение * Levia's name is derived from the Leviathan, a female sea monster in Judeo-Christian mythology; it, along with the Behemoth, is believed to have been slaughtered by God to serve as a banquet for the righteous souls in heaven. Любопытно Галерея Концепт-арт= LeviaBehemoConcept.png|Концепт-арт Левии и Бегемо от Ичики MuzzleColorCharacter.png|Цветной профайл Левии в 7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды MoN Illist profiles.jpg|Профайл Левии в новелле |-| Песни= MothyPVLeviaload.png|Левиа в песне Хозяин Райского Двора |-| Книги= FifthIrinaMotCLeviaBehemo.png|Левиа в 7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро |-| Прочее= OSSCEcover.png|Левиа в История первородного греха: Полное издание |-| В цвете= MerrigodColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы 7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро MerrigodColor3.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы MerrigodColor2.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы Merrigpd.jpg|Иллюстрация из PV от МариоГаГабриэль IchikaBarisols.jpg|Покрас скетча с Баризолями от Ичики Появления Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Боги Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Второй период